The Twilight Storm Rivalry
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Cynder and friends continue their Hawaiian journey and meet a friendly dragon named Jeremy, but they soon encounter an albino Twilight Storm named Ash who has a bone to pick with them!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving For Maui

**DRAGON HEROES**

The adventure continues on as Cynder, Draco, Darky, and their friends begin to head for their next destination in Hawaii! What new challenges await them? Let's have a read and find out!

* * *

 **The Twilight Storm Rivalry  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Leaving For Maui  
**

It was a fine morning in the city of Honolulu. Cynder and her friends were getting ready to continue their Hawaiian Island Challenge after learning from Blaze that their next port of call will be the island of Maui. Before they could leave for the next island, they have to meet Captain Akoni for he has yet to show them how to use the Z-Ring and the Z-Crystals.

"Be sure to come back to the Hawaii Kai after you finished your appointment with Captain Akoni!" called Blaze.

"No worries, Blaze!" called Cynder. "It shouldn't take too long!"

The dragons arrived at Pearl Harbour where they saw Captain Akoni standing on the pier waiting for them.

"Good to see you all again," said Captain Akoni. "So, I take it you'll be heading for Maui Island next, am I right?"

"That's right," replied Cynder. "What will we be tackling once we reach that island?"

Captain Akoni smiled. "Well, there are two trials in Maui, and they're going to be much tougher than what you went through yesterday."

"I can imagine that," remarked Percival.

Torden was delighted to hear about the challenges that await them in Maui Island. "This will be something I am totally looking forward to," he said, eagerly.

Captain Akoni nodded, feeling very pleased with the positive attitude of the dragons. "Anyway, I think it is time I show you all how to use the Z-Ring," he said.

"Yes, please show us," said the dragons.

"The first thing you have to do is focus very hard, and then you do a certain pose, like this," replied Captain Akoni as he assumed a type of stance. "By doing all that correctly, you will be unleash the Z-Power within yourself, got it?"

"Yeah, we totally got it," said Torden.

"Good, very good," said Captain Akoni. "There's a catch, though, only certain types of species can be able to make use of Z-Power."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cynder.

Captain Akoni pondered deeply. "How can I be able to explain it correctly? Ah! Well, I can tell that Draco right there is a Charizard, so therefore, he is capable of using Z-Power."

"What? Me?" gasped Draco in shock. "That is a bit too much pressure for me to handle right now, and all the same, my element is Fire, so I don't think the Darkium Z would really help me."

"Do not worry too much about that, Draco," said Captain Akoni. "There is a Z-Crystal that is more compatible for you, but of course, it's a bit of a long way to go."

"I guess we're going to be in for quite an adventure," said Percival.

"Right, you are," said Captain Akoni. "And I want you all to continue giving it your best as you visit the next islands. I know you all can do it!"

"We'll do it!" declared the dragons.

* * *

Cynder and her friends returned to Hawaii Kai where they could see Tails and Blaze standing by the Tornado. They were very pleased to see them back again.

"So, how did it go?" asked Blaze.

"It went rather well," replied Cynder. "We just learned how we can be able to make use of the Z-Power."

"Anything else you learned?"

"Well, we just learned that only certain classes of species can have access to Z-Power," said Draco. "And so far, I learned that my species is one of them."

"If that's the case, then perhaps I might be able to use Z-Power," said Jakkin. "I can be able to manipulate my genetic makeup to match that of a Charizard through shapeshifting, you know."

Tails thought deeply about what he just heard. "Hey, can I take a look at the Z-Crystal?" he asked. "I really want to do some tests on it."

"What for?" wondered Percival.

"For finding out what is it about these crystals that make them compatible to only the certain species," said Tails. "As a scientist, I must research and discover new findings that could help us learn something more unsolved mysteries behind all of Earth's inhabitants!"

"Heh, sounds like you have quite a passion for this stuff," said Bowser. "It really makes me wonder what sort of things can be discovered of the inhabitants from the world I came from."

"I wish I could be able to learn more about mythical creatures from far off dimensions, but that isn't my specialty," said Tails, sadly. "At least Blaze may know something since she's into that kind of stuff."

"Do not worry, Bowser," said Blaze. "As Cynder's group continue their Island Challenge, we might stumble across something of interest."

"I sure hope so," said Bowser.

"Enough talking," said Torden, impatiently. "Aren't we going to head for the next island? I want to take on the next challenge right now!"

Tails frowned. "Alright, we're going!"

"Maui Island, here we come!" said Lily, excitedly. "I'm looking forward to seeing what new surprises and fun awaits us!"

"Trust me on this, Lily," said Blaze as she boarded the Tornado with Bowser and Tails. "You'll be seeing more beaches to explore and more cities to check out."

"Just one more thing, you guys," said Tails as he started up the plane. "You won't have to worry about using the Transporter Device since Maui Island is not very far from here."

"Really?" asked Draco.

"I guess that saves us a lot of trouble of having to set up the machine," said Darky as he climbed on Draco's back.

"We'll still be doing our Island Challenge, Darky, so you better stick with Tails and Blaze while we're taking on the next trial," said Cynder.

"Alright, then," said Darky.

So the dragons readied themselves and lifted off the ground as soon as the Tornado took. Together, they flew straight for Maui Island, but they were unaware that a mysterious young dragon girl was watching them from afar. As the group flew for the next island, the dragon followed them, smirking as she thought over a dark and dangerous plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh-oh, we now have a mystery menace, and it looks as if she has her sights set on our heroes! Could she be another enemy? The next chapter shall reveal all!


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Ash

**Chapter 2 – Princess Ash  
**

Tails lowered the Tornado slightly as it approached Maui Island. He hoped to find either an airstrip or an even landing point so that he could land the plane easily than when he did back in Oahu. He took a quick look at the Darkium Z he was given by the dragons, and he was very pleased that he finally had something mystical he could study on when their vacation ends.

"How much longer, Tails?" asked Torden.

"Be patient, Torden," said Cynder. "We are yet to find a landing spot, and we need to keep our eyes peeled for one."

Just then, Tails noticed something in the distance. "Look over there!" he called. "I think I just saw the Kahului airstrip!"

"You saw the what?" asked Draco.

"Kahului, Draco," replied Blaze. "It is the home to the main airport of Maui. It also has a deep-draft harbour and many other large shopping districts."

"Yay, shopping!" cheered Lily. "I want to check out what sort of stuff they sell over there!"

"I guess shopping will be the first thing we'll be doing once we get to Maui," said Cynder.

Tails adjusted the Tornado accordingly so it could land safely on the airstrip runway. As the dragons landed first, they waited anxiously for their friends on the Tornado to follow. In no time, the Tornado carefully touched the ground and gradually slowed down to a halt.

"Here we are!" said Tails, happily as he hopped off the Tornado.

Everyone took a look around the island, and indeed, they could tell that it is yet another marvellous sight.

"Oh, boy," said Draco. "I could tell that this has to be one of the biggest tourist attractions in the world."

"It sure is a beautiful place," smiled Tails.

"So, what shall we do now that we're here?" asked Percival.

"I want to go straight to the next trial!" declared Torden as he pumped himself up.

"But I want to check out the shopping malls!" exclaimed Lily. "Surely we have plenty of time before we can take on the next trial for our Island Challenge."

"You know, I'm siding with Lily on this one," said Percival. "Taking on the trials may be fun and all, but we should pace ourselves and enjoy what this island has to offer."

"I'm with you on that," said Draco. "Besides, I'm hungry, and I can't do the trials on an empty stomach, so let's see what sort of good food they have here to eat."

"Always being the hungry Charizard," laughed Jakkin.

"No need to worry, Draco," said Blaze. "The shopping malls are loaded with all kinds of restaurants, so I'm sure you can be able to pick whatever you're craving for."

"Well, let's going, everyone!" urged Lily, and everyone rushed to explore the city.

* * *

Ash the albino Twilight Storm dragoness kept her distance as she eyed Blaze, Tails, and Cynder's dragon group. She followed them when they left Oahu Island, and thought deeply over what she would do them when they are not suspecting anything. Embittered at their state of happiness, she thought about her dastardly plans to inflict pain and suffering towards the group and every other being she could find.

 _Joy and happiness indeed – bah!_ Ash thought with contempt. _Those fools will soon learn to fear me, for me, Ash, the princess of darkness and evil will one day become queen and have them cower and beg for mercy!_

She knew all too well that she was a dragoness who possessed incredible powers as she was a Twilight Storm dragon. But since she was an albino Twilight Storm, she looked very different from her common counterparts. While most Twilight Storms appeared as black as the night, albinos appeared as silvery-white variations. Ash had markings on her forehead, shoulders and pelvises just like Cynder, except that they were dark grey instead of lilac, and her eyes were bluish-green. She also sported a choker, cuffs, and a tail bangle.

Ash felt no need for friends as she always thought compassion and kindness were feelings that weaken any living thing. She hated the idea of having friends and companions, and she even despised groups with a burning passion after hearing about the failure of the Obsidian Devourers. She hated anyone associated with them too. If she ever felt the need of having someone, she would only see them as her minions to do her bidding. Although she was a powerful Twilight Storm, she found herself having trouble trying to learn how to control her powers and make full use of them as her deceased mother never took the time to teach her. In fact, she had never been given training by any professional dragon trainer, but she did not like the idea of being taught by one at all, especially when she was turned down years back when she was younger.

While she continued contemplating in her solitude, she still thought about her evil plans. It was the right time to strike Cynder and her friends, but she needed something to fulfil that purpose. She did not have to wait any longer, however, because all at once, an idea struck her, and she grinned maliciously at the thought of it.

"Yes, that should probably do it," she said quietly to herself. "Those do-gooders are taking on that so-called Island Challenge, so as soon as I can find the right opportunity, I'll sabotage whatever would be their next trial. Maybe inside one of the caverns, I'll strike, or maybe I'll just catch them by surprise when they're relaxing at someplace or another. What a dastardly evil plan! I sure like that!"

Ash also thought about the Pyre Squad as she had seen them trying to trap Cynder and her friends beforehand. To her, they were not much of a concern, but she thought they were a bunch of idiots who were not competent enough to do evil, and she especially disliked them as they were members of the Obsidian Devourers.

 _Those bumbling morons who call themselves the Pyre Squad, I bet they're planning another scheme on getting those dragons,_ she thought. _No matter, I'll beat them straight to the punch, and once I'm done with Cynder's group, I'll go after them next, and I'll show them what a true villain is like! Just wait and see, everyone, your worst nightmare is about to be unleashed!_

Grinning evilly, Ash zooms off to another part of Maui Island. From what recalled about the Island Challenge was that the first place Cynder's group are likely to go to would be the 'Ohe'o Gulch, situated in the district of Kipahulu. This seemed to be the right place to set a trap for the group, and she could hardly wait to begin her assault on them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here we meet Ash, an albino Twilight Storm and self-proclaimed princess of darkness and evil, and she is likely the main villain of the second season. We'll be seeing more of her soon as the story progresses!


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Trial

**Chapter 3 – The Second Trial**

Cynder watched Draco and Bowser eating their food ravenously as usual. They've been eating for more than half an hour since they entered the mall and stopped at the food court. Percival still found it rather appalling at how they could be able to stomach that large amount of food, let alone eat as if they were really starving when they already had a good breakfast in the morning.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Jakkin. Even though he would eat as much food at times, he knew his limits.

"Just a little more," said Draco as he finished his seventh basket of dim sums. "How can we help it? This stuff is great!"

"You could say that again, Draco," laughed Bowser as he tossed away the bone of spicy chicken drumstick he stripped the meat clean from.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Torden. "The amount of food you ate already is enough to feed an entire village!"

"But look at Darky over there," said Percival. "He already ate like five bowls of ramen, and that's more than enough for a little kid!"

Sure enough, Darky has finished his last ramen bowl and started picking away at some spring rolls with his chopsticks, which was unexpected for a baby dragon.

Draco let out a loud belch, feeling very satisfied at last after having helping himself with a few more dishes. He enjoyed the meal, and was hoping for another feast later in the day. Cynder and Blaze exchanged glances at each other and stifled their laughs.

Presently, Lily arrived with bags full of goodies she has bought at the shops she visited.

"I'm back, everyone," she said, feeling very pleased. "That sure was a lot of fun checking out all those shops."

"What did you get, Lily?" asked Percival.

"Just random stuff," replied Lily. "Souvenirs to decorate my hut with once we get back home after our Hawaiian vacation."

Tails remembered something and took a look at his watch. "Whoa, look at the time!" he exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with a serviette after eating a slice of pizza. "We better get moving so that you guys can go take on the next trial!"

"So you are all trialgoers too, I bet?" asked a voice.

The group looked up and saw a gorgeous young anthropomorphic mare in fisherman clothing. She was also holding a fishing rod.

"Who are you?" asked the dragons.

"My name is Kaimana," replied the mare. "But you can also call me Captain Kaimana, for I am one of the trial captains of Maui Island."

"You're a trial captain?" asked Jakkin.

"That's right," assured Captain Kaimana.

"And how did you know that we were trialgoers?" asked Percival.

"I overheard the conversation you all were having as you were having lunch," replied Captain Kaimana. "Somehow, I knew that it was just about the right time for you to take on the trial I have prepared."

"That's exactly why we're here," said Cynder. "Tell me, where shall we go from here? Where's our next trial going to take place at?"

"Oh, you'll find it easily," said Captain Kaimana. "The next trial is going to be at the 'Ohe'o Gulch, situated in Kipahulu."

"Right, 'Ohe'o Gulch, Kipahula, got it," said Cynder and she memorised the name of the next trial's location.

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Torden. "Now that we know where to go, I am really eager to get the trial underway!"

"I'm really pleased to hear that," smiled Captain Kaimana. "But I must warn you, though, the trial will have you facing my well-trained Totem Wishiwashi, and it is going to be a very tough fight, even more than Captain Akoni's trial, so you better be in tip top shape for what you'll be tackling soon."

"Do not worry, Captain Kaimana," said Cynder. "I'll see to it that my team and I will be ready."

"Good, very good," said Captain Kaimana. "Well, I must be head off to the gulch, so I'll be meeting you there."

And with that, she bowed to the group and left the food court.

* * *

Soon after spending more time at the shopping mall, Blaze and Tails had to split from Cynder's group so that they can get to their next trial. This time, Darky was allowed to accompany them as Bowser decided to stick with the group and watch their performance. Blaze offered to mind Lily's souvenirs in the meantime until they have completed their trial at the 'Ohe'o Gulch.

"Good luck with your next trial, you guys," said Blaze. "Remember to do your best."

"We will, Blaze," promised Cynder, and as soon as Blaze and Tails went to another direction, the dragons followed the path to Kipahulu. Soon they reached the gulch.

"Wow, would you look at this place!" exclaimed Lily as she surveyed the scene. The gulch consisted of a series of pools filled with sparkling water.

"Sure looks peaceful," said Percival. "I bet this is like a good place to meditate."

"I can see Captain Kaimana up ahead," said Cynder. "She is going to be pleased to see that we have arrived."

As the dragons made their way towards the gulch, there was Captain Kaimana sitting on a large round rock with her fishing rod in the water. She then noticed the dragons, smiled, and stood up to greet them.

"Great job, you guys," she said. "You showed up right on schedule."

"Thank you for your patience, captain," said Cynder. "I am Cynder, and these are my friends Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival."

"What about the large Koopa and baby dragon next to you?" Captain Kaimana asked as she looked at Bowser and Darky.

"Oh, they're just only there for support," replied Cynder. "They want to watch us take on the trials."

"Fascinating," said Captain Kaimana. "Okay, now that you're all here, the first thing I'm going to let you in is that the trial is going to be like a hike across the gulch until you reach the den up ahead, for that's where the Totem Wishiwashi resides."

"Sounds like this is going to be quite a challenge," remarked Torden. "And I like that."

Captain Kaimana chuckled. "Oh, believe me, it's going to be a formidable creature to beat," she said. "Now, are all of you ready?"

"We are for sure," said Cynder.

"Excellent," said Captain Kaimana. "Let the trial commence!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Charizard Fan

**Chapter 4 – The Charizard Fan**

With the second trial of the Hawaiian Island Challenge underway, Cynder and her friends started their exploration of the 'Ohe'o Gulch. Although Bowser and Darky were not allowed to assist them in their imminent fight with the Totem Wishiwashi, Captain Kaihana allowed them to accompany the group in their hike until they reach the Totem Den.

The hike proved to be a physical challenge for the group as they climbed up steep hills and uneven paths which kept them off balance. They were taking care not to fall down. After they have reached the top of the first peak, they already felt tired out.

"Oh man," groaned Draco. "This is really exhausting."

"Yeah, I agree," said Percival. "We really need to find a place to rest until we feel much more charged up to continue."

"Come on, now!" snorted Torden. "The Totem Den shouldn't be that far off! Surely we can take a break right after we finish the trial!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Draco and Percival, Torden," said Cynder, wiping her brow. "Besides, there is plenty of time for us to reach the Totem Den, so let's just take a rest somewhere and enjoy the scenery."

"Oh, alright then," grumbled Torden. Much as he complied with the rest of the group, he knew Cynder was right that they all need to rest every once in a while.

"I think I see a good spot there, dudes," said Jakkin as he pointed towards a certain area where the ground was at its most even.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" laughed Percival. "We should be able to relax here for the time being."

"Looks perfect to me," said Cynder. "Alright, guys, let's all take a break and have a look around the gulch to our leisure."

So the dragons settled down on the resting spot to catch their breath. From there, they could see the pools down below, and it made the gulch look even more eye-catching. Draco stretched his arms out and sat under a tree with Cynder, Darky, and Bowser, while Jakkin and Torden laid down on their backs and looked up to the sky. Lily, on the other hand decided to admire the flowers that bloom all around. Percival was the only one who took some time figuring out what he could, until he decided to have a little stroll.

"Hey, Percival," called Jakkin. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Uh, nowhere," replied Percival. "I want to have a look at the gulch by myself, won't be back until like a short while or something."

"That's fine, Percival," said Cynder. "Just don't go wandering off too far as we don't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," said Percival. "This place really got me curious, though."

Percival explored the gulch alone, and was feeling awed at its beauty. He could hear the gentle crashing of the waterfalls in the distance. The birds chirping even added more to the serene atmosphere. Just as Percival was about to return to the group after his short walk, he suddenly noticed something extraordinary further in the distance. It was a young purple dragon with a wavy brown mane, but somehow, he looked very familiar.

"How very strange," he whispered to himself. "I didn't know he was going to be here in Hawaii. I guess I should go and see what he's doing here."

As soon as Percival approached the dragon, he also took noticed of him, and he was speechless. It had been a long time since he came in contact with Percival.

"Hey, Jeremy!" called Percival. "Long time no see!"

"Percival, it is you!" exclaimed Jeremy. "What brings you to Hawaii at this hour?"

"I was just about to ask the same question," said Percival as he hugged Jeremy. "My goodness, I am both surprised and happy to see you again!"

Jeremy smiled happily. "If you're wondering where I have been," he began. "Well, it's quite a very long story, to tell you the truth, but I'm just visiting the islands of Hawaii to unwind and relax from all the trials and tribulations of what I've recently been through."

"At least you are still in good shape," said Percival. "As for me, you'll be really amazed to what has happened to me the last few months, I've just met some really cool friends, and at the moment they're here, and I have to go back and regroup with them."

"That sounds really cool," said Jeremy. "Hey, now that you mention it, can I come with you? I would like to see what sort of friends you made."

Percival thought for a moment. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said. "I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you, or at least most of them."

"Great!" said Jeremy, excitedly. "Thank you very much for letting me come along, Percival!"

Percival led Jeremy to where the rest of his friends were, but not before telling him to wait behind the bushes until he gives the signal. He could see his friends were looking around worried sick for him.

"Percival, where are you?" called Cynder.

"Come on, Percival!" called Jakkin. "It's time we move on!"

"I'm coming, guys!" replied Percival as he arrived at the scene.

"At last, there you are!" said Cynder, feeling slightly annoyed. "Where have you been? I told you not to wander off!"

"I know, I'm sorry," said Percival. "It's just that I have something to show you guys."

"What is it?" asked the dragons.

"Oh, you'll see him in just a minute," said Percival. "He's an old friend of mine, and you see…"

"I can't wait!" shouted Jeremy, and he burst out of the bushes.

"Jeremy, I did not give the signal," said Percival. "Ah, well, meet my new friends."

Jeremy took a look at Percival's group of friends. He was not sure what to say them. "It's… really a pleasure to meet you all," he said, but he stopped at the very moment he saw Draco. He could hardly believe he was staring face to face at a Charizard. "Uh… oh my God!" he exclaimed all of sudden. "It's a Charizard!"

Without warning, Jeremy rushed towards Draco and grabbed both of his hands. "I am really so happy to meet one at last! What's your name?"

Draco felt very confused as everything seemed to be happening at once and so fast, but he remained as polite as possible. "Um, hello?" he began, awkwardly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I guess, and I'm Draco."

"Can somebody tell me what's up with this dude?" Torden asked.

Jeremy realised that everyone was staring at him, and he felt very embarrassed. "Oh, sorry," he said, meekly as he let go of Draco's hands. "I just get really excited whenever I see a Charizard because they're my most favourite dragon species."

"I guess I could say thanks?" said Draco, still feeling very bewildered.

"Let's get acquainted later," said Cynder. "Right now, we have to be on our way to reach the Totem Den deep in the gulch."

"Cynder, can you let Jeremy tag along with us?" asked Percival. "He won't be a distraction."

"That's fine," replied Cynder. "At least he can tell us about himself all the while."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here we're introduced to a new addition to the cast of Dragon Heroes, and he belongs to a friend of mine called JHAnimalloverVA9, who wished to see his character be part of the series, so here is Jeremy the Dragon! Hope you'll like him and his Charizard fanboyism!


	5. Chapter 5: The Totem Wishiwashi

**Chapter 5 – The Totem Wishiwashi**

As the group continued their way through the gulch, Jeremy told his new friends all about his travels before he arrived at Maui Island. They were all intrigued with what he had to say, and in turn, they all told them about their adventures around the world together.

"It is really a pleasure in making your acquaintance," said Jeremy. "I especially feel very happy in getting to know you, Draco, with you being a Charizard and all."

"There's one thing I'd like to know, Jeremy," said Draco. "What is it with you being so excited in meeting Charizards?"

"I just love the way they look," said Jeremy. "Their sheer strength, their firepower, their wings, everything about them is very inspiring to me."

"So that's what you like about Charizards, eh?" asked Jakkin. "Just thought I'd let you know, I can shapeshift into one so you can have two to hang around with."

"Really, you can?" asked Jeremy, feeling even more elated. "I didn't know you can shapeshift too! Please, show me!"

"Okay, here goes," said Jakkin, and with that, he clasped both of his hands together and focused very hard. In an instant, he burst into a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, he appeared as a Charizard, just like when the other dragons first saw him.

Jeremy was very ecstatic. "Well, I'll be!" he exclaimed. "You're so handsome in that form!"

"You can bet on that," said Jakkin, grinning from ear to ear. "I guess I'll be in this form for quite some time I like it more than my Surian form, you know, the form you just saw me beforehand."

"Sounds really good to me," said Jeremy as he hugged Jakkin. "You're still much bigger than Draco in this form!"

"I think we're almost there now, guys," said Cynder. "Take a look up ahead."

The dragons looked and there, they saw a large den not far away deep in the gulch. They could tell that it must be the Totem's Den, and they could hear some sounds coming from within.

"That must be the Totem Wishiwashi," said Percival. "It does sound pretty tough."

"Whatever it is, I can hardly wait to fight it," said Torden. "Let's get going, guys!"

The dragons climbed down to the depths and reached the den. At that moment, Captain Kaimana arrived.

"Well, it looks as if you have made it," she said, smiling. "Go on through, the Totem Wishiwashi is waiting for you."

"Does that mean I could go with them too?" asked Jeremy.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Captain Kaimana. "This is reserved for trialgoers only."

Jeremy groaned. "But I want to see them battle this creature!"

"Sorry, Jeremy," said Cynder. "Rules and rules, but on the other hand, I'm sure there's nothing that says that supporters are allowed to watch, is there?"

"Actually, anyone that supports the trialgoers can go inside," said Captain Kaimana. "It's just that only the trialgoers can fight the Totem Wishiwashi."

"That changes everything," said Bowser, feeling content to hear the news. "What you, Darky, and I can do is just sit at the back end of the den and watch our friends do their battle."

"Alright, I'm happy with that," said Jeremy. "I wanted to see Draco and Jakkin in action."

"Don't worry, you will," said Bowser. "And believe me, they, along with the rest of the group, are very good when it comes to fighting tough opponents."

Captain Kaimana wished the group the best of luck as they made their way into the Totem's Den. They felt slightly nervous at what they were about to face, but they knew they had to do what they came for.

The Totem's Den interior was a wide open cavern with a large pool full of stepping stones. Carefully, the dragons hopped and skipped over the stepping stones, and as soon as the reach the largest stone in the centre of the pool, there was a rumbling noise, followed by a gigantic blue fish-like creature that slowly rose up out of the water. The dragons had a feeling that the creature must be the Totem Wishiwashi. It was also in school form as in regular form, Wishiwashis appeared gentler and smaller. The Totem Wishiwashi stared at the dragons, and knew that they were here to challenge it.

"Hold on to your butts," said Jakkin. "This one looks really tough."

Draco flinched a bit, and suddenly, an aura formed all around Wishiwashi. Cynder knew that it was drawing its Z-Power.

"Keep your guard up, everyone," she warned. "We're going to have to give it our all to win this fight."

The dragons began their fight with the Totem Wishiwashi, but it proved to be a formidable fish to take down as resisted a lot of their attacks and dished out moves that proved to be devastating. In a short while, the dragons found themselves in a pinch when the Wishiwashi summoned a school of smaller fish.

"This isn't good," said Percival. "That fish is really strong."

Cynder was about to say something, when all of a sudden, her Elemental Brooch started to glow, followed by Lily and Torden's.

"Looks like we have some hope," she said. "Our brooches are letting us know to use them right this minute! Lily and Torden, are you two ready?"

"Yes, we are!" exclaimed Lily and Torden, and together, the three pressed on the brooches, which enabled them to transform again.

"Right then," said Cynder, now in her Alpha form. "It's time to end this once and for all!"

"Allow us!" shouted Lily and Torden, and they used a combination of water and lightning attacks that zapped the Totem Wishiwashi's backers out, and then they attacked the giant fish before at incredible speed before it could respond, rendering it immobile.

"Now's your chance, Cynder!" called Torden. "Deliver the final blow!"

Cynder built up all the strength she could gather, and then lunged straight at the Totem Wishiwashi. The impact of her attack was so strong that it was finally knocked out as it sunk down into watery abyss.

Bowser, Darky, and Jeremy cheered for their friends' victory, and the dragons were relieved that the battle was won, but just when it seemed as if they could finally rest, an explosion occurred, and the cave began to tremble very intensely. Several stalactites and rocks fell from the ceiling, and the dragons started to panic.

"What's happening?" asked Lily.

Just then, Captain Kaimana rushed into the Totem's Den.

"You guys need to get out, quickly!" she urged. "The entrance is caving in!"

Everyone hurried out of the den as quickly as they could, and they made it just in time to see the several rocks sealing in the entrance. Shocked and bewildered, the group wondered about the incident.

"Wha – what was that all about?" gasped Draco.

"I have been waiting for you, Cynder," said a dark, female voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Duel of the Rivals

**Chapter 6 – Duel of the Rivals**

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and to their surprise, they saw a white dragoness who beared a strong resemblance to Cynder. Cynder was very confused to how this mysterious stranger could possibly know her name, but something inside of her could sense that this dragon meant trouble.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder. "What is it that you want with me?"

"My name is Ash, the Princess of Darkness," proclaimed the dragoness. "I am here to challenge you to a fight!"

"Huh?" everyone was very puzzled at this brash move.

Ash sneered at the group. "So you have managed to avoid getting trapped in the cave," she said. "I never thought that you would have been so quick when I have expected you to be in a state of shock since my Plasma Burst struck it."

"What a minute, you mean you're the one who caused the Totem's Den to cave in?" Cynder asked, suddenly seething with rage. "You were trying to kill us?"

"That could be a possibility," said Ash, feigning ignorance. "At least that will serve you right for what you've done to me."

"Hold on a second!" shouted Cynder. "I don't what you're talking about, lady, but you are really starting to tick me off!"

This made Ash more satisfied to hear as she was hoping to goad Cynder into fighting with her. "Well then, if you're angry, why not come and duke it out with me?" she asked. "You think you're so tough, but maybe you're scared to fight the most powerful dragon that is none other than me."

Cynder could not contain her anger much longer. "THAT DOES IT!" she yelled. "You're going down, missy!"

"No, Cynder, wait!" called the dragons as they tried to restrain her, but she struggled to break free and strike Ash.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. "I'm going to shut that trap of hers!"

"Better that you let Cynder battle this Ash girl, guys," said Bowser.

This made the dragons, including Cynder and Ash, very surprised.

"Say what?" asked Jeremy.

"I said that Cynder should put that arrogant dragon in her place," replied Bowser. "I don't know what she has against all of us, but we're going to let her get away with her trash talk."

"I don't have anything with you guys," said Ash. "It's Cynder I want to settle the score with."

Cynder straightened herself up, took the time to breathe in and out so that she could calm down, and focused sternly on Ash. "Whatever her angle is, if she wants a fight with me, then I'll give her one," she said.

"Well put," said Ash. "Now, let's have it out, right here, right now."

"Um, excuse me," said Captain Kaimana. "This isn't a good place to fight, you know. You'll have to do your business somewhere else."

"But what about our reward, Captain?" Torden asked. "We beat the Totem Wishiwashi, so we're expecting something out of it."

"I know, I've seen your performance," said Captain Kaimana. "However, it will be better that I tell you more right after Cynder finishes her fight with Ash."

"Okay, then," said Cynder. "Now, follow me, Ash, let's do this in another place, at least not far from the gulch."

Cynder took off into the sky, and Ash followed her, with the other dragons close behind. Bowser did not have the ability to fly, so Jeremy offered to help him and Darky up. The three could only wonder what this Ash girl really wanted with her as they felt that there was something more to that albino Twilight Storm.

* * *

As the dragons flew to another location, Cynder eyed Ash suspiciously. She wondered if she was possibly an Obsidian Devourer, but at the same time, she even wondered if she had an agenda of her own. Soon, they found a spot, which was a wide open field not far away from the gulch. Cynder landed to the ground and so did Ash. They both stared at each other while Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival waited anxiously out of the fray.

"There's one thing I'd like to know," began Cynder. "Are you one of the Obsidian Devourers?"

Ash looked scornfully at Cynder, and snorted with disgust. "Like I would ever be part of those losers," she said. "I hate them very much, they may be tough as a group, but get them when they're by themselves, and they're so weak like puny little insects."

"Then what's with you trying to trap us in the Totem's Den?" asked Cynder. "I thought only the Obsidian Devourers were evil dragons."

"You don't have to be part of them just to be cold, ruthless, and evil," retorted Ash. "I was born evil and I was raised to be evil, and the first thing I'm going to do to prove my point is to crush you to pieces."

"Oh, please," grunted Cynder. "You are underestimating my strength, and I have my friends to back me up. That alone makes me the strong one."

"My dear, foolish, dark-skinned cousin, you should know that I'm the strong dragon here, and I aim to be most powerful, cruellest dragon in the whole world!" declared Ash.

"But if you haven't heard already, my team and I have defeated the Dark Queen and saved the world," said Cynder.

Ash gritted her teeth, feeling her anger building inside. "Yes, I have heard of that," she hissed. "Now then, are we going to fight, or are we going to continue this pointless chit-chat?"

"You're getting your wish," said Cynder. "But you're going to regret everything you said."

"Go ahead and try me," said Ash.

Cynder readied herself, but just as she was about to start, Ash lunged towards. In the nick of time, Cynder quickly dodged her charge and she fired a Plasma Burst at the albino Twilight Storm. Ash deflected the burst and attempted to knock Cynder out with her tail. Cynder tried to evade, but the tail managed to hit her on the chest. She groaned in pain, but recovered in no time.

The other dragons watched the fight rage on, and it seemed apparent that both Cynder and Ash are evenly matched as neither of them showed any sign of relenting. But as the battle continued, Ash began getting the upper hand on Cynder as despite Cynder being the fastest member in the group, Ash was much faster. Pretty soon, she landed a painful blow on Cynder, and then she delivered a Dive Bomb on her, critically injuring her.

"No, Cynder!" cried Draco as he raced to her aid, only to be stopped by Percival.

"Don't do it, Draco!" warned Percival. "You won't be able to stand a chance against Ash!"

Draco pouted, but seeing how badly hurt his beloved Cynder was from the attack, he knew he'd end up even worse if he tried to stop the wicked dragoness.

Ash smirked. "Pathetic slugs," she scoffed, and unexpectedly, she dashed off from the fight.

"Did she just skip battle?" asked Percival as he with the others watched her disappear.

Torden glared angrily. "What a little brat!" he fumed. "I'd like to set her straight myself!"

"That might be a bad idea, Torden," said Jakkin. "You have seen what she did to Cynder."

"Cynder, are you okay?" asked Draco.

"Yeah… Ouch, that really left a mark," she choked as she slowly got up.

"We're here, everyone!" called Jeremy as he, Bowser, and Darky arrived to the scene, but their smiles faded when they saw Cynder brutally beat. "What happened?" he asked with worry.

"Big sis!" wailed Darky, and he ran towards her and Draco.

"Ash fought and beat Cynder," said Percival. "Then, for some weird reason, she just flew off before the fight could finish."

Bowser was furious. "Man, how could she?" he growled, clenching his fist. "The nerve of that… that bi-"

"Easy now, Bowser," said Jeremy. "At least Cynder's okay, we'll just have to give her some treatment, maybe with a little help from Captain Kaimana."

"I guess you're right, Jeremy," said Bowser.

"Well, let's return to the gulch," said Torden. "We'll see what we she can do."

* * *

Captain Kaimana waited anxiously for the dragons to return. She managed to clear the entrance of the Totem's Den by herself while they were away. As soon as she saw the group making their way down, she was relieved to see them again.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed happily, but then she noticed the beaten Cynder. "Oh, no, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's down but not out," replied Jakkin. "Right now, she needs some medical attention."

"That won't be a problem," said Captain Kaimana. "Allow me to take you all to my cabin so I can help her recover from her bruises, and rustle up something for you dragons to eat."

"Well, that's good news," smiled Draco, feeling happy that Cynder will get better and that he would have a delicious meal after another eventful day.

"As I was about to say back before the interruption took place," began Captain Kaimana as she cleared her throat. "All of you have fought well against my Totem Wishiwashi, and what was that you used that helped increase your strength?"

"Those are Elemental Brooches," Cynder managed to speak. "They were made for us to use whenever we find ourselves in tricky situations, but never have I imagined that it wouldn't respond during the fight I had with Ash."

"That was a minor setback," assured Percival. "Once you're recovered and trained up a little more from the Island Challenge, you might be the victor next time."

"You are absolutely right, Percival," said Captain Kaimana. "You may have completed two of the trials, but there's more to come, and as you go through each one, all of you will grow stronger with experience."

"Speaking of which, where is the next trial at?" asked Torden.

"The third trial happens to be at the Haleakala National Park," answered Captain Kaimana. "But before anything happens, best that you all rest at my cabin for the evening."

Cynder smiled faintly. "Good thinking, Captain," she said. "Another day, another time to train up, and next time, I will be the one that will triumph over Princess Ash!"

Everyone chuckled as they all agreed with her.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

So that's another story done, and indeed, Cynder has found a fierce new rival, and she proved to be a very tough customer. Will she be able to defeat Ash when they meet each other again? Find out next time!


End file.
